Lotad
| border = | name='Lotad'| jname=(ハスボー Hassboh)| image=270Lotad.png| ndex=270| evofrom=None| evointo=Lombre| gen=Generation III| pronun= LOW-tad | hp=40| atk=30| def=30| satk=40| sdef=50| spd=30| species=Water Weed Pokémon| type= / | height=1'08"| weight=5.7 lbs| ability=Swift Swim *Rain Dish| color=Green| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Lotad (ハスボー Hassboh) is a / -Type Pokemon that evolves into Lombre starting at level 14. Lombre can then evolve into Ludicolo with the use of a Water Stone. Biology Lotad is both an aquatic and a land-dwelling Pokémon, found in the Hoenn region, with a lilypad on its back. This species lives in groups at ponds, with their bodies submerged while suspended at the surface by their buoyant leaves, as a measure of hiding from predators. When on dry land, Lotad scuttles towards other ponds because its leaf is too heavy to support, in contrast to Lotad's ancient ancestors which were one primarily land-dwelling Pokémon. In the Anime In the ''Pokémon'' anime, a Lotad becomes one of the Pokémon in trainer Brock's possession in the third-generation Hoenn story arc in a development considered ironic because previously Brock primarily used Pokémon of the Rock and Ground types. His Lotad eventually evolved into Lombre, and then Ludicolo. Other than Brock's Lotad, many Lotads have been seen where Brock caught his. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Lotad| rubysapphire=Routes 102 and 114 (Sapphire only)| rsrarity=Common| emerald=Routes 102 and 114| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Routes 203, 204, 205, and 212 (With Sapphire in GBA slot)| dprarity=Dongle| platinum=Routes 203, 204, 210 (South), and Eterna Forest (With Sapphire in GBA slot)| ptrarity=Dongle| heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone (object)| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=White Forest (White only)| bwrarity=Uncommon }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Lotad| RS Pinball=Hatch from Egg| Trozei=Secret Storage 4, Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 1, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Waterfall Pond (1F-3F)| PMD2=Waterfall Cave (B1-B8), Serenity River (B1-B7)| Ranger1=Olive Jungle| }} Pokedex Entries | name=Lotad| ruby=Lotad live in ponds and lakes, where they float on the surface. It grows weak if its broad leaf dies. On rare occasions, this Pokémon travels on land in search of clean water.| sapphire=Lotad is said to have dwelled on land before. However, this Pokémon is thought to have returned to water because the leaf on its head grew large and heavy. It now lives by floating atop the water.| emerald=This Pokémon lives in ponds with clean water. It is known to ferry small Pokémon across ponds by carrying them on the broad leaf on its head.| firered=It searches about for clean water. If it does not drink water for too long, the leaf on its head wilts.| leafgreen=It searches about for clean water. If it does not drink water for too long, the leaf on its head wilts.| diamond=It looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry to Pokémon that can't swim.| pearl=It looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry to Pokémon that can't swim.| platinum=It looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry to Pokémon that can't swim.| heartgold=Its leaf grew too large for it to live on land. That is how it began to live floating in the water. | soulsilver=Its leaf grew too large for it to live on land. That is how it began to live floating in the water. | black=It looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry to Pokémon that can't swim.| white=It looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry to Pokémon that can't swim.| }} Sprites |rbysapspr=Lotad RS.png |rbysapsprs=Lotad Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=Lotad E.gif |emeraldsprs=Lotad Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=Lotad RS.png |frlgsprs=Lotad Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Lotad Back III.png |IIIbacks=Lotad Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Lotad DPPtHGSS.png |dpsprs=Lotad Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |ptspr=Lotad DPPtHGSS.png |ptsprs=Lotad Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Lotad DPPtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=Lotad Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |IVback=Lotad Back IV.png |IVbacks=Lotad Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Lotad BW Sprite.png |bwsprs=Lotad Shiny BW.png |Vback=Lotad Back V.png |Vbacks=Lotad Shiny Back V.png }} Category:Water Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Hoenn Category:Body style 14 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Hoenn Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon